Advent Calendar 2006
by GoldFighter88
Summary: I will post a short scenario with the characters each day until Christmas. Things came up and this did not begin December 1 as I had planned. Maybe next year. This is just fluff with no real plot. A bit of shonen-ai and a lot of Kairi bashing.
1. Six Days until Christmas!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own any of the characters, places, items, etc. within.

A/N: I will attempt to post a short scenario with the gang each day until Christmas. It's good to have goals. :D

The two boys lay in their bunk beds, the older trying to fall asleep and the younger lost in thought.

"Riku?"

The silver-haired groaned in response.

"Riku? Are you awake?"

Riku groaned again and rolled over.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever seen snow before?"

Why was Sora thinking about snow?

"Yeh, when I was a kid. Go to sleep, Sora."

The older boy buried his face in his pillow.

"What's it like?"

"It's cold and white. Goodnight."

"What makes it white?"

There was silence.

"Did you go to sleep, Riku?"

Riku realized there was no point in pretending. He had never really thought about these things before.

"Because it has just fallen from the sky and hasn't touched the ground yet, I guess."

"So what happens when it touches the ground?"

"Well, it mixes with the dirt and turns either brown or gray."

Sora let his head hang over the bunk bed to gaze down at his friend.

"So if we were snow I would be white and you would brown?"

Sora laughed and Riku looked puzzled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Because we're just the opposite. I have brown hair and you have silver hair."

Riku held it in for a few seconds but could not resist smiling. The more he thought about Sora's crazy imagination the wider his grin became and the two laughed together until falling asleep.

SIX DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!!


	2. Five Days until Christmas!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters, items, locations, etc.

"Oww my head hurts," Sora whined. 

"That's because you fell asleep last night with your head hanging over the edge of the mattress, silly. When Kairi came in she thought you were dead," Riku said while buttoning his shirt. 

Sora's stomach growled and he looked at the alarm clock. 9:00 AM. Riku walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off the lazy child. 

"Come on. Let's go downstairs and meet Kairi. She made pancakes!" 

Sora quickly pulled the covers back over his bare chest and frowned. 

"I don't like Kairi's pancakes." 

Riku shuddered. "I know… But if you smother them in syrup you don't taste the burnt batter as much. I'll meet you there." 

Riku headed for the door and stopped when Sora called him. 

"I want you to make my pancakes. And put lots of whipped cream and a cherry on top."

A look of disgust appeared on Riku's face and Sora giggled. He loved to mess with Riku. Riku shook his head and continued downstairs, wondering how such an innocent boy could come up with such suggestive ideas.

A/N: Two days in a row, that's a great start! Lol because Kairi can't cook. Sorry if Sora's perversion bothers you, I really don't know why he said that.

5 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!! 


	3. Four Days until Christmas!

Sora woke himself up early. He had been coughing all night and had not got much sleep. His chest hurt and he was cold. Without moving at all he called Riku's name. There was no response. 

"Riku!!"

Still nothing. Sora grunted and peered below at his sleepy friend, strands of silver hair poking out from the pillow that covered his face. Sora squeezed his eyes shut tight, then sneezed with so much force the whole bunk bed shook.

"Riku, I think I'm sick," Sora whined.

"Of course you're sick," Riku muttered, still half asleep.

"It's December and you fell asleep shirtless."

"You know you like it. Can you hand me my blanket? It fell."

Riku did not remove the pillow or acknowledge the boy at all. Sora sneezed again.

"Rikuuuu."

Part of Riku wanted to aid his friend and nurse him back to health, but another part enjoyed torturing him. It was hard for him to tolerate the horrible sounds Sora was making, but this was payback for being teased. Sora stopped the howling and the room was quiet. Riku started to wonder why and slowly pulled the pillow away, peering up at the top bed. Before he knew what was happening Sora dived from above, hopped into Riku's bed, stole the pillow, and plunged under the covers. Riku was startled and winced as Sora's cold chest nuzzled up against his own warm body.

"What are you doing? I'm going to get sick too!"

Sora smiled and appeared quite comfortable.

"I warned you. This is what you get for not taking care of me."

A/N: Poor Riku got Sora germs. Maybe Kairi will catch it too and die.

4 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!!


	4. Three Days until Christmas!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, locations, items, etc.

Kairi kicked the door open and flipped on the lights. Riku and Sora both reflexively withdrew their heads under the covers, shielding their eyes from the bright light. 

"Wake up, wake up! M-O-R-N-I-N-G!" Kairi sung as she skipped over to the window and opened the curtains, allowing more light to enter the room. 

"Make it stop," Riku pleaded as he covered his ears. 

"What was that, Riku? Were you singing too?" 

"Of course not, we're sick and don't feel good!" 

Kairi seemed to have forgotten and she kneeled at the boys' bedside. 

"How's my Sora-wora this morning? Any better?"

She placed her hand on Sora's forehead and checked for fever. Sora moaned. 

"Oh you're warm. That's no good. My poor Wora's got the foo." 

She readjusted the blankets, taking most of Riku's and using it to cover Sora, then exited the room signing about hot coconut soup. 

"There's something wrong with that girl. She's becoming worse than Selphie. Give me my blanket back."

Sora grabbed a corner and was reminded of the night before. Instead of passing it to Riku he tucked it under his side of the mattress and chuckled. 

"Hey, come on! It's cold!" 

"Too bad, you wouldn't help me when I was cold last night." 

Riku looked annoyed. "We'll see." Riku reached over Sora's body and attempted to grab the blanket, but missed. Instead, his hand brushed over Sora's ribs. He smirked and then began to tickle the child, causing the younger to squirm and kick. 

"Hah ha ah hahaha s-stop! S- Riku! That t-tickles!!"

Riku was enjoying this. Sora's face was turning redder than the hearts Kairi had drawn on all of her possessions. Riku was now sitting up in the bed, his legs straddling Sora's torso, pinning down the helpless boy. As Kairi climbed the stairs with her hot bowl of coconut soup, she heard the squeaks coming from the boys' room and thought that Sora's "foo" had worsened. 

"Poor Sowa. He's got sneezes, sniffles, and hiccups." 

Not wanting to be infected by the disease herself, she set the bowl down outside their room and hollered for Riku to deliver it to the sickly Sora. But Riku simply ignored her and continued administering 'the best medicine' to his friend.

3 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!

A/N: Hooray for Kairi bashing! She's so selfish. Maybe I'll make a coconut fall on her head… 


	5. Two Days until Christmas!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters, locations, items, etc. therein.

It was a quiet Friday morning. Even Selphie was calm and fast asleep. Drool was beginning to drip from Sora's mouth onto the drowsy Riku below. A faint scent of ginger entered the room and lingered in the air. Kairi soon followed it, pausing at the door as a sinister thought came to her. For some reason, she enjoyed seeing Riku asleep; it was the one time he was defenseless. She would hurry to the bathroom and sneak back in with the shaving cream. She would proceed to spray a generous amount into his palm and then tickle his nose. She had to cover her mouth to keep from waking the silver-haired boy as she giggled at her clever plan. The originality of it made her want to let Sora in on the joke, but she didn't want to waste any time. As she turned and exited the room, the drool dropped from Sora's lip and landed on Riku's forehead. The boy startled and grumpily tossed a pillow up at the boy. 

"Cut it out!" 

Sora awakened and thought for a moment. He didn't know why his friend just threw a pillow at him, but he was going to pay him back for it. 

"Pillow fight!!" 

Before Riku had time to process the declaration his own pillow and Sora's cascaded from above, one bouncing off his chest, the other burying his face. Just then Kairi returned with the shaving cream, disgruntled that the boys were awake. Riku saw the can and knew what she was up to.

"Leave us alone, this isn't your room," Riku stated lazily as he hurled both pillows at her. She shrieked like a frightened infant seeing a snake for the first time and ducked.

"You're no fun, Riku! Sora I'll be downstairs baking gingerbread cookies and waiting for you!" 

She stuck her tongue out at the older and stomped out of the room. Riku laughed and retrieved his pillow. 

"So, are you going to help her? She'll probably need help figuring out how to use the cookie cutters." 

"Of course I am." Sora smiled innocently as his friend gave him a look of disbelief. "If I don't, Santa won't leave any presents."

2 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!!

A/N: Sorry about the drool, that's gross. But Riku bombarded Kairi with pillows and made her cry! By the way, Sora is not that naïve. He knows about Santa; he just likes to tease Riku. :D 


	6. One Day until Christmas!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters, locations, items, etc.

Riku quietly stepped out of bed and slowly tiptoed down the stairs to the table. He was hungry for a midnight snack and besides, someone had to eat the cookies or Kairi would discover the secret about Santa Claus. After his third cookie Sora sat beside him at the table.

"You got hungry too, huh?" 

Riku jumped. "Umm I was going to leave some for Santa, I promise!" 

He was nervous. He didn't want to ruin the fun for Sora either. Sora grabbed one off the plate. 

"There will be enough for him at the other houses. I'm hungry!" 

Riku was relieved. Soon there were crumbs all over the table and only one cookie remained intact on the dish. Both boys reached for it at the same time, hands touched, and both blushed. It was shaped like a Papou fruit. 

"Sora, this is wrong. You know the legend." 

Riku looked away and withdrew his hand. The younger stomach growled. 

"Fine then, if you don't want it I won't share it!" 

"But I'm still hungry!" 

"Look, no one has to know, ok?" 

They broke the cookie and each took a bite, trying not to think about intertwining destinies, or whatever. Just then they heard footsteps from around the corner. 

"Santa Claus, is that you? Do you like my…" Kairi fainted in front of the two boys.

1 DAY UNTIL CHRISTMAS!!

A/N: I want a Papou fruit cookie. Riku thinks Sora is innocent, and Sora knows this, using it to put him in awkward situations. Kairi's an idiot and too sensitive. By the way, I DO own the right to bash her to my heart's content! She's clueless, friendless, worthless, and lots of other things along those lines. Only one more chapter to go! 


	7. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters, locations, items, etc. I also do not own Christmas, elves, Jesus, Hannukah, Jews, Quanzaa, or reindeer. Oh and, for obvious reasons, I do not own Santa Claus either.

0 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!!

"What if Kairi remembers what happened last night when she wakes up?" 

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to be around when that happens." 

"Right. Where can we go?" 

"Our Secret Place!" 

The two hurried out of the house, then stopped at the same time. Sora remembered the present for Riku he had hidden. Riku remembered the present for Sora he had hidden. 

"I-I'll meet you there. I'm going to…make sure the oven is turned off," Riku lied. 

"No, it's ok. I'll check it, you stay here." 

"Umm, I have to use the restroom!" Riku opened the front door. 

"And I left my scarf in our room!" Sora sped inside. 

This had turned into a race, and everyone knows that Riku always wins their races. He stood in front of the dresser drawers and reached to open one. Sora began to panic. He had found his hidden present! 

No, it's safe. He opened a different drawer. But wait, how did his box get in that one? Sora paced to the top drawer and opened it to see his box still in place. The two boys each looked at the box in his hands, the one the other held, and then swapped them with a confused look. Just then Kairi's voice was heard. Their stomping around must have wakened her. 

"Since when did Santa start leaving gifts in dresser drawers? And why isn't there one for me?" 

MERRY CHRISTMAS RIKU AND SORA! DON'T STOP BELIEVING, KAIRI!

A/N: This is the end of this year's Advent Calendar! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks as always to my loyal reviewers- this kind of fic takes a lot of dedication and you all give me the motivation to update on time. Maybe next year I will write a longer one? Hope you all have a GREAT Christmas, stay warm, and get lots of nice gifts! 


End file.
